Resident Evil: Dead Zone
The following game is created by '''SleepingWithTheFishes. It is not to be '' ''edited without permision given from him... '''Resident Evil: Dead Zone is a game that takes place in two time periods: during the same time of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, and almost 45 years after Resident Evil 6. It was developed by BMX Studios and published by Capcom. It was created by SleepingWithTheFishes. Snyopsis In the game, the player takes the role of two people: Kyle Shepard, a rouge Umbrella Corporation agent who is on the run from the corporation and trying to survive the massive hordes of zombies. Soon enough, he goes into a city that Umbrella declared a "Dead Zone": Mountain Falls, Wisconsin. There, he finds a group of survivors who together plan to rid the city of zombies and attempt to complete the seemingly impossible: stop Umbrella. The other character is an engineered soldier known as X-52, created by S.T.A.R.S. In this time period, Umbrella has nuked California, New York, Chicago, New Jersey, Colorado, Raccoon City, and almost every major city. Umbrella has also created 221 clones of Nemesis. In general, Umbrella and the zombies have taken over the whole post-apocolyptic world. X-52 soon malfunctions and is no later controled by S.T.A.R.S. He then sets out on a journey to find out what he was made from and what is his true purpose. Story Coming Soon.... Characters Kyle Shepard '''voiced by Troy Baker '''Miranda Shane ''voiced by Emily VanCamp'' Danny Phillips / Agent 23 voiced by Cillian Murphy Christopher "Mayor" Brown voiced by Sean Connery '' Ethan Felk ''voiced by Nolan North Ryu Tsubasa voiced by Jet Li Nicolas Shane voiced by Logan Lerman Agent Harrison Moore voiced by Brandon Routh Agent Rashid Huwbaka voiced by Nolan North Dominic Samms voiced by Jim Parsons X-52 voiced by Nolan North X-14 voiced by Kevin Bacon J.P. Moore voiced by Mike Vogel Vain voiced by Jean-Claude Van Damme Gameplay Resident Evil: Dead Zone 'maintains the over-the-shoulder view of previous Resident Evil games. However, a newly introduced feature is a weapon wheel. The categories are (going clockwise) Melee, Pistol, Sub-Machine Gun, Assault Rifle, Shotgun, Explosive, Special. Also, the player can find weapons by searching around areas of the mission they are in. Each weapon has two upgrades to the original as told: ''Melee Baseball Bat- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Faster Swing), Level 3 (Nail Bat) Chainsaw- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Faster Swing), Level 3 (Sharper Blade) Machete- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Faster Swing), Level 3 (Sharper Blade) Samauri Sword- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Faster Swing), Level 3 (Double-Sided) Pistol M9- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Better Accuracy), Level 3 (Silenced w/ Red-Dot Sight) Makarov- ''Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Better Accuracy), Level 3 (Faster Firing Rate)'' .45 Magnum- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Better Accuracy), Level 3 (15 Bullets per Clip) G18- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Better Accuracy), Level 3 (Fully Automatic) Sub-Machine Gun Uzi- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Faster Firing Rate), Level 3 (Better Accuracy) Mac10- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Faster Firing Rate), Level 3 (Red-Dot Sight) UMP45- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Faster Firing Rate), Level 3 (Dual Mag. & Scope) MP5- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Faster Firing Rate), Level 3 (Red-Dot Sight) Assault Rifle ''AK47- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Extended Mag.), Level 3 (Silencer w/ Red-Dot Sight)'' ''M16- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Extended Mag.), Level 3 (Silencer & Scope)'' ''TAR21- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Extended Mag.), Level 3 (Red-Dot Sight)'' ''L64- Level 1 (Normal), Level 2 (Extended Mag.), Level 3 (Scope & Silencer)' TO BE CONTINUED....